


Ray's Moonlight Flit

by Nepthys



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepthys/pseuds/Nepthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out at the Railway Arms and Ray sees more that he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Moonlight Flit

The only reason Ray sees anything that night is because of a burst water pipe. The gents loos at the Railway Arms are out of order and there's a bird in the ladies, so he nips out the back door to relieve himself and that's when he sees them.  
   
He doesn't notice them right away because they're a bit further down the alley in a patch of shadow, but he hears a slight scuffle and he looks because he's a copper and that's what he does. Which is why he sees the Boss and the Guv in the middle of a bit of a scrap. Ray smirks as he makes out a bit of shoving back and forth – looks like the Guv now has Tyler pinned to the wall – and thinks that this will give Chris a laugh when he gets back inside.  
   
They seem not to have noticed him, and he's just about to turn away and get on with his own reason for being out there when he hears the unmistakable sound of a zip and he looks back, curious.  
   
There are no fists flying but they must still be fighting because he hears a low snarl, and there's shoving and - bloody hell - _biting_, and--  
   
Jesus Christ.  
   
Ray's jaw drops open.  
   
They're kissing.  
   
He blinks slowly and looks again, just to be sure.  
   
There's hissing and snarling and some sort of movement and, yes, definitely kissing – God, its like watching a pair of mating alley cats.  
   
And just as his brain is trying to get to grips with all of this they break apart and Sam spins around to brace himself against the wall, and Ray just sees a flash of pale flesh – he's not sure if it was Tyler's arse or the Guv's cock, and he's not sure which is worse – and then there's a lot more hissing and a few low moans thrown in for good measure.  
   
Ray has seen people fucking in back alleys before – hell, he's done it himself in his teenage years – but never two blokes, so its another few moments before he finally drags his eyes away and edges on silent feet around the corner and out of sight.  
   
He's not going back inside, he's heading home and when Chris asks him tomorrow what happened to him Ray will say he felt sick, which won't be far from the truth as he's intending to go home and drink his own body-weight in alcohol.  
   
And as he strides rather awkwardly down the street he only hopes that he can blot out the image of the Boss and the Guv going at it hammer-and-tongs sooner rather than later, because its really difficult to piss with a stiffy.

 

END


End file.
